


I Swear I'm Not Trying To Haunt You

by Azlinne



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mark is dead, ghost story, mark is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 9,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8258995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azlinne/pseuds/Azlinne
Summary: Jacks new home has an unexpected addition to it, one that he can't get rid of.





	1. Unexpected Roommate

Old Houses were always in some way terrifying, behind those charming walls could be anything: mold, murder, or even magic. It was that last thought that brought Jack to his new house, the old rustic home had a sort of magic in its air that made him fall in love with it in an instant and ignore the Realtors warnings of work that needed to be done since it had last been abandoned. He was moved in a week later ready to get back to his youtube channel, show everyone his new home and tell them what he was planning on doing to fix it up so It was perfect for him.

It started with knocking, at any given time there would be a knock at a door, it didn't matter what door, his front door, bathroom door or bedroom door all were targets. He had done his best to ignore it keeping every door he could open in the house so whatever was making the noise would stop... It worked for the most part and Jack did his best to laugh it off. One day while he was recording though something changed, he started his usual intro of 'TOP OF THE MORNING TO YOU' when his door slammed shut and loud knocking began seeming to try it's best to beat the green-haired male in a test of loudness. His camera caught it all as Jack started yelling at the door to stop as he held his hands tightly over his ears. 

In that instant everything stopped, leaving Jack there alone, frozen in fear as the camera focused on him. He took a shaky breath and in a soft voice he restarted his intro, 'Top of the morning to you, laddies... It uh... It looks like we'll be doing a quiet letsplay today as my Halloween Rent-A-Ghost appears to be grumpy.' he gave a smile hoping things would play out with everyone just thinking it was an October theme scare.

That night led to another first, Jack was getting ready for bed when he heard it, someone was crying. He knew how horror stories worked following the sounds of crying in a haunted house was never a good thing, but the other seemed so sad, and after the outburst, that morning part of him wondered if maybe it had all happened because of him. Slowly Jack made his way down the hall turning on every light he could along the way, if he was going to do this he wasn't going to be stupid about it! Lights go on, no yelling hullo, or who's there, really just all the common sense things scary movies just seemed to miss.

His search led him down to the basement and as the light flashed on Jack finally saw them, the one who had been knocking on his doors, there was a transparent man huddled in the corner now sniffling his breath seeming to quiver as he trying to hold in his sobs now. Jack glanced around quickly he knew what he was seeing and sneaking up on a distressed ghost did not sound wise at all, he moved, hand rising to gently knock on the wall he was closest to hoping to alert the other to his presence. The ghost jumped disappearing completely for a second before turning around in a sad mixture of shock and horror, "W-What are you doing here?" his deep voice filled the room, once again throwing Jack off and making him scramble to collect himself. "I... I heard you crying.." Jack felt silly pointing it out and judging by the ghost's expression they did not like the answer either. "Of Course I'm crying! Some stranger just moved into MY house! changed everything and yells every morning!" 

Jack wanted to take a step back he wanted to run but he couldn't, his feet stayed rooted to the floor as the ghost rushed closer black eyes now locked with blue as a flurry of emotion swirled around inside them. Jacks body trembled fear gripping him tightly, this was how he died... He followed a horror clique and he died! The ghost let out a cold breath at that, eyes softening as they faded to a dull brown, "look, I'm sorry... this has always been my home and every few years someone thinks they can just come along and change it... I live here I'm not gone... I just want to have a say in what my homes going to look like too." He muttered sadness lacing his voice once again.

"Well then I guess I have to let my roommate be a part of fixing up our house." Jack didn't know how he managed to sound so calm when he said that, but he gave the ghost a weak smile, he just didn't want the other to cry again. "So... I'm Jack, Sorry about how this all started I guess." the ghosts eyes widened at that seeming just as shocked at what the other just said as Jack himself was, "I... Well, I guess I'm sorry for scaring you earlier I just got a little mad... I'm Mark.


	2. Roommate Dynamic

There were certain things in life a person never expected to do, willingly sharing a house with a ghost had been one of them. Now that Jack knew of Marks almost physical form, the ghost seemed not to care how much he showed up anymore. If Mark felt like Jack wasn't cooking something right he'd start opening and closing cupboard doors knocking on the walls and just being a menace till Jack agreed to sit down and let the other take over. The ghost seemed to have this sort of reaction to every household chore Jack tried to do. Mark held firm to the idea that the building was his home and thus his job to take care of, Jack was the roommate, and though it gave the Irishman more time to focus on work it also made him worry, the house had been a broken down wreck when he moved in. If Mark was so keen on making the chores his thing why was the building in such disrepair?

It was thoughts like this that often made Jacks mind wandering. Just what Mark could do, did he need sleep? Could he taste the food he demanded on cooking? And most of all, if Mark could open doors, move objects and stomp around his home at 10 pm every night... Could he touch him? Mark was bound to this house forever but what was stopping him from just killing Jack where he sat and making sure that the house was once again only his.

Mark seemed nice enough most days, it was almost like having a real roommate, a noisy one but a normal human roommate none the less. Things though didn't always stay that simple, some nights Mark would seem to throw fits, he would bang around the house screaming and crying violently before ending up in the basement, always the basement. Jack had tried approaching the subject on more then one occasion but Mark would never acknowledge it and in fact, would just vanish without a trace for the rest of the day if the human tried to pry. Confronting Mark during an episode never worked either, he had only tried once but he had to quickly retreat as Mark had suddenly targeted him to be the victim he was killing plates against.


	3. Forming Partnerships

Jacks found that Mark would often drift past his open door when recording videos as well and people were starting to take notice. The ghost always seemed more solid on camera then he did when actually looking at him, and what's more even if Mark was not visible to Jacks eye the camera would still at the very least catch an orb floating around at certain times. The first part was easy enough to explain Mark was his roommate, nothing more really needed to be said, but as for the light orbit was getting increasingly hard to cover up, October 31 was coming up fast and if things didn't change he wasn't going to be able to make everyone think it was just a Halloween thing in November. 

He needed to be able to close his recording room door again, but Mark hated closed doors, he would never say why but if Jack had to guess it was because of the same reason the ghost felt the need to walk by his door all the time. He was checking to make sure Jack was still okay. Mark was hard to live with, sometimes more often then not, he had quirks and habits that humans just did not possess. Though Jack did give him the benefit of the doubt most days though now, he was done waiting, he needed to sit down and talk to Mark, no running.

The human had set up two chairs for them to sit down and talk, calling Mark to him before taking in a breath aiming to calm himself for what he was sure would be a long conversation. Mark appeared moments later, or maybe he had been there watching the entire time Jack wasn't sure, but he gave a weak smile and asked Mark to sit. 

"Mark... Look I like that you're here and all It's nice hanging out with you but we really need to talk about some things." Jack sat stiffly trying his best to be formal as an air of awkwardness hung between them. "I get that you don't want to tell me about those episodes you have, so you can relax about that right now, but Mark I really need to close my recording room door people are seeing you and I need it to stop. People can tell when you're In my room when I can't see you, you show up as a light orb. And some fans are asking the solid you to come on my videos so they can meet you."

"Then why can't I just come on your videos, and then I wouldn't have to keep passing by to check on you and the door wouldn't need to be closed at all." Mark countered the instant the thought hit his head, he did not want to budge on the door rule that they had set in place before their even had first conversation.

Jack let out a sign he really didn't have an argument for that past 'What if you let it slip that you're dead? Or that you literally can't leave this house? ... actually, those were really good points to be made. "What are you going to say to them? That you're a house hermit? Mark, you need to think this through Internet fans are nosy and if they see you have no past they can find they're going to be all over it, asking every prying question they can. I don't think this is something we can handle!"

"Yes it is! I'll make a social media like you and we will just go by an alias like you only we won't give it away like you did, 'Sean'." A smirk crossed the ghost's lips, Jack didn't know what was creeper the knowing look that Mark had won again, or that Mark apparently knew more about him then he thought...

"Fine... I guess we'll set some things up for you now..."


	4. Frustrating Knowledge

One would think setting up a social media would be easy, but Mark had been absolutely no help at all. Every question Jack asked, the ghost would give him a half answer or just plain sass, it was a little infuriating and took them hours before Mark finally gave his first bit of actual help. 'Markiplier' he had come up with a username for himself, granted it took him quite literally two hours to do. But nevertheless, things were well on their way, with Mark and Jack finally able to publish that they were roommates and that Mark would be appearing in Jack's videos starting the very next day. All they needed to do now was get through the night.

"Mark... what do you do when I sleep?" 

Jack had been asking for some time now, but Mark was really sensitive with what was asked of him most days that he usually just fled the scene, but the Ghost had been doing so well today Jack thought it would be the perfect time to ask. 

"I... Well, I usually just wander... sometimes I try and sleep but it never works out well."

There was an underlying sense in the air that stated _'Don't Ask'_ making Jack felt uncomfortable as he shifted and scratched at the back of his neck.

"Oh... Well, look... I know we agreed that I didn't want you in here but I guess if you ever get bored you can play a game n my computer or something... Just don't blow it up! No ghost tantrums near it!" 

Jack gave a serious look to the ghost finger waving in front of the others face. Mark had to give a smile at that, being able to play games would be something that seemed fun to do, Jack always looked like he was having the time of his life when he played. 

"Thank you, Jack... I promise I won't hurt your baby."

Mark did his best to joke with the other, he was still more than a little rusty but he found the more time he spent with Jack the easier it was to connect and converse with him.Jack took some time showing Mark exactly how to set up the games he had and even watched Mark play for a bit before they parted ways so Jack could sleep.

Mark was never far from Jack's mind and even now while laying in bed when he should be sleeping the Irishman's mind couldn't get away from Mark, he had looked so happy today, so human, the sadness had been gone from his eyes and Jack felt that for once he had actually connected with the other. He wanted things to keep going on this way with Mark opening up to him, getting closer and seeming more alive each day. Part of him wished for this to be like a storybook one where Mark wasn't dead just cursed, and one day Jack would find out the secret and free him, then they could live happily ever after... Wait not happily ever after that implied that they would be getting together at some point which so was NOT going to happen. It was going to be more like a bro thing... whatever that would be called...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thank you to DiamondWinters for helping me out with editing and smoothing out my writing in this!


	5. Deadful Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .... Forgive me for I have punned.

Jack's breath shook the next morning, he felt so cold, like ice had replaced his core and was now freezing him from the center outwards, instantly he jolted up a rather pained scream pierced the air as he felt that ungodly cold move from his center through his spine before burning heat rushed back into the area. He gasped for breath as his body trembled violently, every sense he had was on high alert he wanted to run, scream, hide, do anything but be here in this dangerous place for a second later. Then he saw what had made him react so terribly laying beside him in bed was Mark his arm stretched out where Jack had once been laying, he was fading in and out of visibility almost as if it was his souls way of snoring, he really did seem quite **Dead** to the world, somehow managing to sleep through everything Jack had just done.

Then there was a terrifying realization that what he had felt was death, what he had felt in that moment must have been what Mark had dealt with every day for who knows how long. Part of Jack felt like that scared him even more, to know that his friend was silently suffering through a bitter cold even when Jack had sat there warm and smiling as he tried to set up a computer for him... All Jack ever seemed to do was bring up the ghosts past, he decided then and there that it had to stop, he would stop trying to learn more and focus on now. Maybe Mark wasn't alive, but that didn't mean he didn't have a future, that didn't mean that Jack couldn't make every day a good one for the ghost, after all, there were no laws out there that the dead couldn't be happy!

Jack smiled at that, he was decided, starting today Mark was the most important person in his life... Well second most, Mark would still have to deal with Jacks recording schedule, and time set aside to communicate with fans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapters short I didn't want to drag it out and have the point of it lost.


	6. Unspoken Troubles

The first video with Mark in it had gone over really well, some people could see how awkward Mark was but for the most part they blamed first-time jitters on it, they seemed happy about his inclusion and were wanting him to continue being part of the show. Jack had to smile at that, he had already decided that Mark could be in one video a day that way he wasn't getting too confused starting out. He was lost in a sea of comments when he felt a soft touch on his shoulder, Jack jumped slightly having not heard anyone come in but the dull chill coming from the others hand told him all he needed to know.

"Mark don't do that, you scared me half to death!" Jack huffed he didn't mean to be scolding but yet when he turned around Mark wasn't there, gone like the wind and leaving the Irishman to groan, "running off to hide is not the right way to solve your problems, Mark! All it does is make me think you really are trying to haunt me!"

Jack went quiet after that waiting to hear a response from the ghost or at the least some rummaging as Mark seemed to do that when he go anxious. Sure enough there were the sounds to pots clanking downstairs as the other busied himself with cooking, Jack shook his head and sighed he didn't know what was worse, how well he could read what Mark would do, or the fact that what he had said was enough to get that reaction out of the ghost. 

"Mark, I'm sorry. I'm not actually mad at you, you just startled me." Jack called out as he went down the stairs and peeked in the kitchen. "You're just really quiet, you need a bell or something on you so I can tell where you are." 

Mark seemed to pout at that, not liking that idea very much at all. It made Jack have to laugh he had meant it as a joke but the ghost hadn't seemed to realize that as he once again busied himself with cooking once more. The Irishman kept a smile on his face as he watched Mark bustle around the kitchen, he wanted to keep the conversation with him going, but his mind was jumping to questions. 

He felt it the ghost had touched him he knew he had, that alone brought so much more up that Jack wanted to discuss... He wasn't even a day into his vow and he already wanted to break it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry all these chapters are so short....


	7. Fastforwarding Relationships

Day after day Mark and Jack built a routine around each other, where once they had awkwardly moved around each other, they found a calming acceptance. Mark was slowly coming more and more out of his shell, laughing more and showing quirks Jack had priorly been unaware of, like the ghosts level of sass. The more games they played together for the Irishman's channel the more people could see that Marks favourite type of commentary was sassing everything, and as Mark became more popular on the channel Jack even started letting him sit in on one player games Jack had been playing. That was when another aspect of Mark's personality showed up, his ability to over analyze what exactly was happening in the game. It wasn't seen as much as the ghosts sass levels but they were there and by the end of the week, a lot of followers seemed to be screaming for Mark to get his own channel or his own solo videos like Jack did. Either way, it was a nice change of pace that had thankfully carried on as well in their domestic life.

Mark and Jack sat quietly on the couch together the Irishman's shoulder tapping lightly against Marks as he started to lull off to sleep forgetting about the movie they had been watching. He felt his body slump head falling against the ghost, thankfully not through him, his eyes fluttered closed too exhausted to care about the cold that his face was pressed against. Mark didn't seem to mind the contact ether as he shifted slightly to give Jack a most comfortable resting spot. The Irishman was thankful to have the other there, Mark filled a space in him he hadn't realized had been empty and after their first week of struggling Jack felt like he had finally found a harmony with the ghost he really did not want to lose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I continue my tradition of shortest chapters ever! Sorry about the time skip, but honestly it was the only way things were going to show a progression, adding small changes to constantly similar events seemed like it would get old fast and skipping ahead gives chance for dialog that does not consist of painstakingly holding back in conversations.


	8. Domestic Routines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is late I'm sorry I was having trouble figuring out filler and explaining.

It was weird how things played out, the second Jack wasn't looking for answers was the moment they just seemed to fall into his lap. He learnt that though Mark didn't technically need sleep, the ghost just found comfort in being close to Jack and often let himself drift off because of it. He also learnt that Marks cooking habits had only really became a thing because before he had apparently scared the last owners out of the house they would never turn off the cooking channel... There was also the added knowledge that Mark was in all actuality known as an extremely powerful poltergeist, considering his ability to manipulate things in his environment to seem like he was actually a living being. He had to thank scary movies for that last bit of information, Mark had ended up laughing at the ghost on the television for being so weak before Jack realized ghosts were a common horror trope with lots of information around them, all he had to do was watch them and poof! He knew more than he ever thought he could because Mark would offhandedly point out what in the story was accurate or not.

Jack was both happy and embarrassed with how their routine would play out, he would go to sleep and sometime later Mark would sneak into his bed. He wasn't sure what the ghost was doing every night but he had his guess, it was probably something along the lines of watching the Irishman sleep or maybe cuddling with him since that's what Jack had woken up to on more than one occasion, especially when Mark fell asleep and ended up fazing into the poor human and scaring him half to death. For every good sleep Jack had though, Mark would always be the first one up, getting breakfast ready and bringing it to Jack as a wake-up call. It was one of the nicer things the ghost did that Jack probably wouldn't be able to function without anymore, there was just something about coffee in bed that put the whole day into a better light.

That was just the morning alone, Jack and Mark often found themselves dancing around each other all day, eyes lingering too long, smiles never fading as they talked, Mark had even started to let Jack start fixing up the house as he tended to what he deemed his own chores of cooking and cleaning. They would then settle down and start recording videos after lunch, till about an hour before dinner in which Mark would leave to start the dinner that only Jack could eat. Jack generally used that hour without Mark to read over comments and reply on social media, only starting his editing after dinner had been served and Mark and him could go over how the videos would be edited. Then the night would end with the two of them curled in front of the TV enjoying the free moment of relaxation before Jack headed to bed and the cycle would repeat. Things playing out much the same way almost daily, and though Jack had not considered starting a family since starting Youtube, the domestic life he had created with Mark was one he did not think he would ever be able to give up on now that he had it.


	9. Chilling Community

With every video posted there was new things popping up, comments that made Jacks blood run cold to realise. He often forgot, that even though Mark appeared like a normal person on camera he was still technically dead, and as such some people might... notice... Mark who in the short time Jack had known him had come out of his shell so much he was laughing, smiling, and making jokes but it still didn't change all the facts. It didn't make it any easier to edit out all the times Mark got startled and disappeared right on camera becoming nothing but an orb for the video immortalized. It didn't make it easier when people noticed that Mark had forgotten to breathe, or froze, lost in a moment only the ghost could see... Or worse... It made Jack's heart stop every comment he read about how there was just something slightly off about Mark, they loved him but something in his voice just made goosebumps on their skin, his eyes making their hair stand on end. So many of them said it, 'Mark with his heart like an angel and voice like a demon' 'Mark who was so kind yet there was something almost terrifying about him.' Sometimes Jack would get a private message begging the Irishman to contact them to let them know that that fear they felt towards Mark wasn't because he was some crazy kidnapper or monster.

It hurt Jack to even read it, he couldn't even imagine what it would have been like if Mark knew what was being said in the comments. The ghost seemed sensitive about the whole thing, he liked when people treated him like a normal person, being seen as something terrifying that went bump in the night just wouldn't go well for him, hell it didn't go well for Jack and he was technically just a friend... Ya, friend...


	10. Unguarded Confessions

There was also something else Jack found that circulated the comments and bled out into the social media, just what was Jack and Marks relationship. He didn't mind reading those in fact it was sometimes Mark who would bounce over to him smug look on his face as he would show a tweet stating how people wanted love like how Jack would look at Mark, or how they had seen such a change in Jacks happiness level since Mark had come into Jacks life. Jack knew his face would heat up, he knew that was why the ghost would show him those posts in the first place, but he couldn't keep denying that it was true. Mark had made his life so much better, he had never considered himself sad or lonely to start with he had loved getting up every morning to work on his channel and interact with the community, but Mark brought with him something he hadn't even considered he was missing.

Jack eyes fell on Mark one night they were relaxing together, taking in the content smile as his eyes stayed on the TV in front of them. There was a light flutter in Jack's chest as the ghost noticed his gaze on him, his head tilting to the side as he gave Jack a questioning look.

"Is something wrong?"

There was a slight worry laced through Mark's voice before Jack shook his head, he needed to say it.

"No it's just... you're like mesmerizing, it's not fair! You're in my life every day, we work together, we-- well you cook for me, hell I know you sneak into my bed at night! But you're not someone I can have... we can't date, or grow old together, your--... Your dead I'm not even sure you like me the same way, But I don't think what we have together is strictly friendzone ether.."

The ghost looked shocked at first before slowly fading out of visibility, leaving Jack thinking he said the wrong thing.

"Mark please don't do this comeback and talk to me."

The Irishman's voice cracked as he looked around the room trying to find any clue he could of where the ghost had gone before a chill went up his back. The soft cool touch of Mark's arms loosely looping around his neck, cheek resting against the top of Jack's head. He felt so real, like someone who had just come in from the cold and not a ghost projecting himself into reality and manipulating what was around him to seem like he was physical..

"You're right... I can't grow old with you, we can't go out on dates and I can't give you a lot of things a normal human can...But... I've always thought of you as more than a friend." Mark's voice was low, honest, for once not hiding facts. "You make me feel like I'm alive, how can I not love someone like that? I would be with you every day for the rest of your life if you'd let me, we don't have to keep dancing around it, we can be happy together without thinking if it's wrong or right. Who out there is going to tell us we can't be together?"

Jack felt his heart skip a beat the second he heard the word love, the entirety of what Mark had said moved him, that dread and doubt shattering in that instant, Mark was right.. why did they have to keep their distance and dance around each other when it was only them it affected. 

"I.." Jack found himself struggling with the words, his ears burning as red enveloped his face, he knew the words his hammering heart was screaming but he couldn't get them out. Jack pulled himself from the ghosts gentle hold, standing up eyes downcast as he worked up the nerve. He saw Marks pale half translucent hand touch his own, before hearing the hurt in the other's voice as he said Jack's name.

The human shook his head before taking his gaze up to meet Marks worried expression.

"I love you too."

The words hung in the air for only a moment before a soft smile crossed Mark's lips, he moved in his hands gliding to Jack's hips as he closed the distance between them. There was a hesitance there, were they ready to seal in their choice and leave the comfort they had created in hopes of a stable relationship? Yes. Their lips met in that instances shy and unguarded, it was over all too quickly but seemed to echo in their hearts as their eyes locked a look of awe in them as they smiled, for them it was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KISSED A GHOST AND I LIKED IT!  
> HOPE MY FANBASE WONT MIND IT!  
> I KISSED A GHOST AND I LIKED IT!  
> I LIKED IT!  
> IT FELT SO WRONG, IT FELT SO RIGHT  
> THINK THAT MEANS IM IN LOVE TO NIGHT!  
> I KISSED A GHOST AND I LIKED IT!


	11. Not a chapter sorry**

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So you can sing along to their love song XD *Kidding Kidding this took my like 5 minutes I'll get back to writing the next chapter now*
> 
> I swear I only changed like 20 words max.
> 
> from 'I kissed a girl' by Katy Parry

This was never the way I planned  
Not my intention  
I got so brave, us hand in hand  
Lost my objections  
It's not what, I'm used to  
Just had try this on  
I'm curious for you  
Caught my affections!

I kissed a ghost and I liked it  
The taste of your touch on my lips  
I kissed a ghost, had to try it  
I hope my fanbase won't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Guess this mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a ghost and I liked it  
I liked it

No, I don't even know your past  
It doesn't matter  
You're my supernatural game  
against my human nature  
It's not what, the good do  
Not how we should behave  
My head gets so confused  
why should I obey?

I kissed a ghost and I liked it  
The taste of your touch on my lips  
I kissed a ghost, had to try it  
I hope my fanbase won't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Guess this mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a ghost and I liked it  
I liked it

you, us we are so magical  
Soft touch, nice lips, so kissable  
Hard to resist so touchable  
Too good to deny it  
Ain't no big deal, it's innocent

I kissed a ghost and I liked it  
The taste of your touch on my lips  
I kissed a ghost, had to try it  
I hope my fanbase won't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Guess this mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a ghost and I liked it  
I liked it


	12. Substandard Mornings

Things didn't magically change overnight, there wasn't some deeper understanding of who they were, it was still Just Mark and Jack, two people who had taken a chance and chose love. The next morning could have honestly gone better, Jack had once again woken up to Mark accidentally fazing into him as he fell asleep leaving the humans body in a shock gasping for air as he rolled himself right off the bed and away from the sleeping ghost. He knew he couldn't really blame Mark for it, he didn't do it consciously, but the Irishman was awake now and as such had no other options but to quietly leave the room.

His choices on what to do were limited as he was rather loud at most things and if their first meeting was any indicator Mark did not like loud when he was trying to sleep or relax. Jack settled on replying to comments taking a few selfies for twitter as he had not really been posting anything of the sort since moving. He also snuck back into a moment to take a picture of the sleeping ghost to post as well before figuring he would tackle the septiplier tags. Post after post he would like or comment on, leaving just enough of a hint to spur others to react and soon both twitter and tumblr were littered with posts about all of Jack's vague acknowledgments. He had to smile at that, now the seed was out there warming people up to the idea that Mark and Jack may really be a thing, but never actually confirming or denying anything. That was probably a conversation him and the ghost should have today though, did they want to be open and tell everyone or keep it to themselves?


	13. Vanishing Kisser

Kisses were a welcomed addition to the seemingly endless routine they were in, stolen pecks and lingering lips, that brought a smile to their faces and a beat to their hearts. It was more than either of them had ever hoped for and as the day passed they found that that night's movie was going to bring with it a lot more than just their usual shoulder bumps.

They set everything up for that night's movie choice, Jack had dug out a rather large blanket he could burrow in as he moved to snuggle against the ghost. It was a nice night calm and quiet, a slight chill crept through the blanket as the Irishman laid pressed against Mark, though he didn't mind it. Marks cool touch was almost comforting now, sure it had its problems when Jack actually felt cold but where it stood at the moment he couldn't be happier.

Somewhere half way through their movie they seemed to lose concentration for it, their interests shifted as Jack moved to change his position. Faces inches apart before the small hesitance was lost and their lips met, Jack felt his cheeks heat up slightly, there was still a slight awkwardness to what they were doing, but it didn't stop them from continuing and getting lost in the kiss. Jack soon felt himself getting bold as he moved to run his tongue along the bottom of Mark's lips --

He was greeted with his body suddenly jolting down, a painful cold shocking his body and he quickly scrambled back with a yelp, alarm and confusion written all over his face. If Mark could blush Jack was sure he would be a bright red at the moment as he stammered out an apology. The green haired male had to laugh adjusting himself to sit next to Mark as he did. The moment was lost, but despite the embarrassment hanging in the air neither of them minded too much.

"So what happened there?" 

Jack asked good-heartedly, as Mark averted his gaze.

"I-- uhhh..."

He faltered, expression sheepish as he tried to think of whether or not he really wanted to tell the other what had happened.

"I, I got lost in the kiss, it was just so... right. I got caught up in it and then you-- I lost concentration, and my physical form failed!" 

Mark muttered another sorry and he rubbed the back of his neck, clearly still very embarrassed over the whole matter. It might have been a good reminder that the ghost was just that, an apparition Jack had fallen for. Jack was lucky he could touch Mark at all, their relationship was going to be difficult but in the end, they both hoped it would be worth it. 

Jack gave a caring smile as he gestured for Mark to come closer to him pulling the bigger built ghost into his arms, cuddling up to pay attention to the move again, as an 'it's okay' got lost in the air as their attention shifted elsewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having trouble writing filler, I know where my stories should go but getting it there is something different, I'm still extremely new to writing, I had only ever intended to write 'Story starts and Promos' but so many people wanted more I tried my hand at it. I am now hitting that point I was scared was going to happen though, where I'm struggling to connect where I am at to the endings I have planned, Is it too soon to push the story into the final act? Should I have more fluff filler? It's hard to say, a filler is my weakest point but I don't want to leave anything out that you may need. So I'm lost I don't know what to do I don't know what else I can add before falling into my two endings...


	14. Beginnings End

Jack once again found himself watching Mark cook, he bustled around the kitchen happily as he worked, it really was amusing to watch as everything he did was almost directly from cooking shows. He felt a smile tug on his lips at the thought that Mark had probably sat himself down for hours just watching the cooking network before the last owners left. The last owners though had always been something that confused him a little. Had it been Mark who had scared them away or did something else happen? He hadn't been sure and though it had often been a thought that crossed his mind, it was never one he had acted on. Sitting here now though, he had to wonder were they close enough that he could ask? He wanted to believe that yes they were, and it took everything in him to hold off on it, but as he sat here now, it was moments away from slipping out.

"You know I--" 

Jack was cut by both a loud knock on the door and Mark dropping the pan he had been working with disappearing in that instant, the Irishman jolted up in confusion at Marks sudden exist but soon found the reason as to what was happening as the cups and cutlery started to vibrate the sounds of them clanking together quickly filling the room. 

Mark didn't like intruders, he didn't like uninvited guests, and he didn't like people he didn't know showing up to his home, it was one of the very noticeable things that set the ghost off on one of his tantrums. Jack knew to exist the kitchen quickly, Mark never stayed in his starting area long when this did happen but dealing with the person at the door was needed at this moment. The ghost would be upstairs soon enough throwing a fit in the room Jack dedicated to soft fan gifts, Jack hadn't wanted a room just dedicated to soft things but seeing as that was always the starting point for Mark the green-haired male had to make sure the room was full of things that could be thrown around without getting destroyed.

Jack answered the door quickly, greeted by a man with a gift sent from his parents, he hated that he had to be so quick with the poor guy who came all the way out to deliver the package but he didn't have time to waist. He had barely shut the front door as the first room door slam was heard upstairs, he made his way to sit in the living room as he had yet to see Mark touch it during one of these times, gift off to the side abandoned as Jack listens around him. He could hear the doorknob upstairs being jiggled as if Mark was stuck inside before, a repeated short slamming followed. This was always the point that had woken Jack up when this happened at night, Mark screamed slamming himself into the wall opposite the door before barrelling down the hall and stairs as the Irishman had witnessed on many occasions in the time he had lived here. He had to wince as the cup shattered in the kitchen. He had thought about saving the plates and cups, and once he had even managed to get a few in his arms before a knife came whirling past him... He knew better now...

Mark wasn't a dangerous person, he wasn't normally violent or angry, but these times always happened the same way. Jack had half the mind to believe it was a pattern, one that he had just not figured out yet, maybe today was the day he would. The basement door slammed open hitting itself against the door stopper Jack had installed just for these times, as Mark could be heard screaming and shouting for something the Irishman was never able to make out. It would be easy too if he just went downstairs. Today is the day he should go down those stairs... today is the day he should go downstairs....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it this is the chapter that leads to the two split endings! 
> 
> A special thank you to DiamondWinters for helping me out with editing and smoothing out my writing in this!


	15. Together Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter for everyone looking for happily ever after.
> 
> DiamondWinters deserves a huge thank you and co-writer status on this! She always helps me so much!!

Jack stayed rooted to his seat, Mark had asked him so many times to avoid him when he got like that and though he never said why the Irishman knew to respect the request and no amount of human curiosity was going to make him cave no matter how much he wanted to know. Instead he quietly moved himself to go get some blankets from his bed and turn on Netflix to the next movie he and Mark had agreed to watch, pausing it just after the credits, as he waited for the screams to die down and be replaced by that quiet sobbing that always broke Jacks heart to hear.

Everything went quiet, Jack hesitant to get up and head down to the ajar door leading to the basement. It was always hard to approach Mark like this, knowing he was down there crying his eyes out over something Jack was powerless to stop, but slowly that's what he did, making his way down to the ghost.

"Mark" quietly escaping his lips as the sobbing became more define. Jack stopped just behind him hand reaching out to gingerly attempt to touch him, though not too surprised to find that his fingers half fell into that painful chill before he recoiled.

"Mark... I don't think this is something we should just keep ignoring. Talk to me, tell me whats going on." Jack paused for a moment trying to find the next words he needed, to know for sure what was happening. "I need to know or I can't help. Tell me the truth. Why do you do this?"

Mark's shoulders shook he could clearly see the ghost had heard and was now struggling to quiet his tears.

"Don't run away. Come upstairs with me we can sit and talk. Cuddle if you even want Mark I have a nice little nest set up, just come and talk with me."

Mark slowly nodded turning to face Jack, he didn't even try to smile before making a grab for Jack's hand and waited for the Irishman to lead the way. Jack calmly led Mark back up to the living room making sure his distraught boyfriend was comfortable before getting himself situated as well.

"I--... It's an echo... It's not me actually getting upset or throwing a fit it's... me falling into an event that stuck to my soul."

Mark looked uncomfortable like he didn't want to continue, but he did.

"It's ... It's kinda common for ghosts, most of us just relive our past. There is no communicating with us, we can't touch things and interact... Well you know this already, you knew I was powerful, but it doesn't always stay that way sometimes. I get scared and lose myself if I don't have memories of me feeling alive I'm going to fade away till my death is all I have. That's why you're so special to me. You make me feel alive like I have something else to live for and that my death is something I don't have to remember."

His voice cracked, Jack really did mean everything to him and it wasn't just because of something as superficial as feeling alive. The Irishman reminded him what love was, he could swear his heart would beat in his chest when Jack was close and even if he didn't make Mark feel the warmth and calmness of life the ghost was sure he would still be just as head over heels for him.

"I don't remember most of my life before I died, it faded away with the years before I met you and now that it's just a little more than just my death... I remember there was someone who lived here with me once, but they were mean and cruel, nothing like you at all and they broke my heart. I kicked them out and tried to continue on with my life. I put everything I had into making this place a home for me and me alone... But one night they came back. I had gotten out of bed to go to the washroom and I saw them at the end of the hall. All I remember was fear, I ran to the nearest room and slammed the door closed. I put all my weight against it, but they kept trying to get in and even managed to open the door a little a few times before I knew I had to make a break for it I let them get it open before tackling them into the wall and running away... I thought maybe if I had a weapon they would leave me alone. So I went to the kitchen to grab a knife, but they followed me. That's why I keep breaking all our plates... I had thrown them at that terrible person, before running by and slamming the door opened to the basement... I had hoped all the commotion would have scared them off and they wouldn't follow me down...But they did, and no matter how I screamed and shouted they wouldn't leave me alone. I've relived that moment over a thousand times if I had just run outside. If I had chosen to hide instead of barricading myself in a closed off area with a kitchen knife ... I might have lived, but instead, I was blindsided. In all my pleading, they took my own weapon and stabbed me... It hurt so much and they just wouldn't stop, I didn't stop... I didn't stop screaming till everything went numb and my heart stopped as well."

The ghost was trembling trying so hard to keep himself together in front of Jack. It broke the Irishman's heart to hear what the other had been through, tears welled up in Jack's eyes threatening to fall at any second. How could some asshole just do that? Take the life of another just because they were rejected. It all seemed unfathomable.

“Mark… I’m so sorry,” Jack said, his voice cracking from the high level of emotions coursing through his mind. He leaned forward and embraced his ghostly friend, wishing his love could bring the man back to life. “I wish I had been here. I would have stopped him,” Jack offered, tears starting to roll down his cheeks as he did.

Mark mirrored his expression, drops falling from his own eyes much like tears before disappearing into a mist halfway before hitting anything.

“He would have killed you too,” the American muttered sadly, close to the Irishman’s ear.

“Even if he did, we could at least be together,” Jack cried, slightly pulling away, but not out of Mark’s embrace. He looked up into the ghostly pale brown eyes that were gazing back at him. He felt like he could almost see a galaxy of stars within the orbs looking back at him. “I love you, Mark.” the Irishman said softly. He wished those words could bring the man back to life, but sadly, all they could do was give the ghost hope for a better afterlife.

“I love you too Jack. I’m glad you bought my house. You’ve given me a reason to continue to exists, even if it’s a half-life, it’s better than becoming an echo. Better than” … Mark’s voice cracked, “…then disappearing into nothingness. Turning into a mindless echo only to relive my death over and over forever.”

Jack pulled Mark into another hug, this time harder, despite the cold, and held on for all his life, wishing it was enough to give Mark some life back. They stayed like that for some time, holding close, absorbing the love they felt for each other before slowly Jack had to pull back, the stiffness becoming too much to ignore in the awkwardly placed embrace they had had. The Irishman gave a weak smile as he made himself stand.

"Let's continue this in the bedroom shall we?" He hummed putting his hand out for Mark to take it before going upstairs. Tomorrow was a new day, a day to clean up and make new memories.

Jack had made his choice long ago, he was going to stay with Mark for as long as the ghost would have him. He now knew why Mark did certain things and that led him to think of ideas on how to save their stuff. Over time they had worked it all out, renovations to move the kitchen and dining room around to limit Marks damage radius like Jack had done upstairs. Safe spots for the ghost to go to if he felt threatened, and just anything really to keep the ghost from falling into an echo and damaging anything for when he did...

Years slowly faded by, Mark’s echoes happening less and less, all but stopping by the time Jack was hitting his older years. The ghost’s love never faded though, he was always there for Jack no matter what.

It was a rainy day in Ireland as Jack lay in their bed. His body had turned frail and was withering away. His eyes, though still as blue, didn’t have as much light in them as they used to. His hair, now completely white, had thinned over the years, but at least he still had it. He could barely keep his eyes open as he watched the summer rainfall against the window pane of their bedroom. Mark was laying next to him, his ghostly hand laying on top of his lover’s. Jack didn’t even notice the cold any more.

“What do you think heaven is like?” Jack asked quietly.

“This is my heaven,” Mark answered.

Jack turned to face his love, a smile gracing his aging features. They gazed at each other for a moment, decades of memories hanging in the air around them. Though they didn’t wear rings, Mark and Jack had dedicated themselves to each other and had over time referred to one another as their husband. So now, as the Irishman lay dying in the morning light, he could only be grateful for the years he was allowed with the kindest soul he had the privilege to know.

“I love you Mark,” Jack’s elderly voice whispered, as the light slowly faded from his eyes.

Mark was silent as his lover’s eyes closed for their final time. He prayed to whatever god that existed that this wasn’t the end, there was still hope. He closed his eyes and laid his head down on his lover’s hand, waiting, praying, hoping.

It was the brightness of the light that brought him back to reality. He looked up to find a pair of the most beautiful blue eyes gazing back at him. There, sitting cross-legged on the bed, near his own dead body, was the youthful ghost of his true love.

“Miss me?” Asked the Irishman with a smirk. Jack looked as young as the day they met, his hair was even the same color green and the sparkle in his eyes just as bright.

Mark stood, eyes wide, a look of complete surprise etched on his face, which quickly turned into the biggest smile ever to grace his features.

“Jack?” He squeaked.

He reached a hand out to touch the Irishman and found they connected as if they were both flesh and blood. At Jack’s smile, the American yanked his lover into a tight embrace, tears ghosting down his face.

“Let’s go home Mark,” Jack said to his husband.

The Irishman placed a hand on the back of the American’s neck, and slowly pulled the man into a passionate kiss. As they finally got to express their love for each other properly, they faded off in a bright ball of light, ready to spend the rest of their afterlife together forever.


	16. Devastating Loop (bad ending)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HEADS UP!!! THIS IS DEATH! LIKE JACK IS KILLED AND YOU READ IT!
> 
> If you like the happy ending don't read this it's an alternate ending of what happened if Jack chose to go downstairs in 'Beginning's End' 
> 
> That being said this is late, it should have been posted on Halloween sorry!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Spoilers!
> 
> If anyone is just trying to glimpse if there is any info in here that I didn't give you in the rest of the story yes there is:
> 
> Mark was killed in the late 1800's like around 1890 something.  
> Mark also knew his killer, their name was James.  
> Mark's body is buried in the basement, though it's not why he's haunting the house.
> 
> only two things I added sorry.

Jack stood up, Marks screams had just started, if he went down now he would hear everything. The Irishman forced himself to move, he knew he was going against everything Mark had asked him to do, but it was killing him not to know. Slowly he made his way down the stairs, Marks words becoming clearer as he did. Jack was quick to find out why they weren't just random cries and screams, they were pleading very coherent pleads.

"Please stop this! James go home you're drunk, just leave I don't want to hurt you!" The ghost screamed as Jack reached the bottom.

Mark stood there hands shaking as he held a pale half translucent knife in front of him, Jack could see his fear as his eyes locked with the ghosts. Everything around them shifted, old crates and items that looked as if they had come from the late 1800s filled the once empty basement, as Jacks head whipped around to look, he realized Mark looked solid, out of breath as actual tears stained his face as he watched Jack closely. The Irishman took a step closer hand outstretched trying to get to the other to calm him down which triggered Mark's attack, the blade in his hand vanished as the ghosts echo loop was altered and his hands wrapped around Jack's neck. 

Jack's hands shot up to claw into Mark's, terrified to find they actually felt warm and real, this was really happening. The green haired male struggled to call out the other’s name, his head spinning, vision blurry as he did. There was still so much he hadn't done, his fans would miss him, he hadn't talked to his siblings in forever, he hadn't opened the gift his parents sent him... It wouldn't have happened if he had just stayed upstairs, he would have been fine..

"Mark stop... I love you..." He choked on his words they were barely above a whisper, as his ears rang and his body grew cold and heavy before everything stopped and he was gone, leaving Mark to come back from the edited echo to find the freshly murdered body of the person he loved.

Mark reacted how any person would, crying and screaming, trying everything he could to get Jack to come back to him, but it didn't work and the ghost once again found himself alone. He was devastated when he had to bury Jack’s body next to his in a shallow grave of the dirt basement, there would be no more cuddling or laughing, videos or games to play it was once again just Mark and there was no one to blame but himself.

Mark's heart shattered the first time he spotted the pale green hair of his love drifting from the front door to the living room, he didn't acknowledge the other ghost at all as Jack fidgeted on the couch before heading to the basement. It was then Mark knew for sure what had happened, Jack was nothing more than an echo, there was nothing else left to him. Mark made himself follow watching as his love died again before his very eyes and cried his heart out to hear those last barely audible words. He was quick to find his memories faded hastily after that first encounter, Mark’s echoes often triggering Jack’s as they soon fell into a loop, their tormented souls plaguing the home they had attempted to live in together from then onward...


End file.
